In the radio transmission of digital information, a number of problems occur which must be solved in order to enable the receiver to discern the information originally transmitted. One example of these problems resides in transmitter and receiver synchronization. This problem has found many solutions for different applications and is well known to the skilled person. Another problem is that the transmitted signals are liable to be affected by various kinds of disturbances, for instance noise, fading and multi-path propagation. The difficulties associated herewith have been tackled in several ways. Thus, it is well known to transmit a known synchronizing word and to calculate an impulse response for the transmission channel between transmitter and receiver with the aid of the known synchronizing word. The transmitted, unknown information can be interpreted by the receiver with the aid of the impulse response, and can be converted to an acoustic signal for instance, through a plurality of signal processing stages. A further example of the difficulties experienced with signal transition is one of controlling the receiver frequency in time with the transmitter frequency. This difficulty has been recognized and a number of well-known methods are found for controlling the frequency of the receiver. One problem, on the other hand, which would not appear to have awakened any particular interest is that of optimally utilizing the signal strength of the transmitted signal during the aforesaid transmission of digital information. It should be observed in this respect that in the case of multipath propagation a transmitted signal can be refound at several mutually different receiver time points. Despite research, both in the patent literature and in other sources, no publication has been found which deals with this problem.